dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Partner Customization
' Partner Customization' or Mentor Customization is a new feature added into Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 with 1.09 update that allows you to customize characters you train under. Customized mentors are available on the roster on a new special last slot added to their characters, called Customize Partner. Availability The feature is made available as soon as the player can start training under mentors. In order to use it, one must talk to partner customization robot in one of the four locations: *Time Machine Station: between offline and online battles desks, next to Trip Guide *Time Machine Station: between offline and online Parallel Quests desks, next to another Trip Guide *Orange Star High School: in the courtyard, nearby the fountain and mentor's spot *Time Nest: next to DLC6 Infinite History time rift Customization Options Customization is divided into four sections, Costume, Skill Set, Stats and Super Soul. Each section has initially locked options which can be unlocked by spending TP Medals, these unlocks are save wide, meaning that if you unlock a certain skill on a specific mentors, you'll be able to equip that skill to the mentor as another CaC without needing to spend the medals again. Costume: For most characters there are two options available, default costume and custom color, which allows you to recolor parts of the mentor's clothes, much you can do it with your CaC's recolorable clothes. Certain mentors also have alternative costumes available, in order to access them you need to buy the respective mentor's gift at TP Medal Shop and give it to them. After that you will be able to choose alternate costume below Custom Color, although it is not recolorable. Alternate Costumes, just like all other unlockable options are save wide. Custom costumes include: *Goku: Journey to the West Costume *Gohan (Kid): Journey to the West Costume *Nappa: Toupee *Android 18: Trendy Bikini *Videl: Trendy Bikini *Hercule: Super Hercule *Whis: Poop stick Additionally, giving more gifts to the mentor beyond the first will make them gift player costume pieces of rare outfits *Goku: Super Saiyan Rose Wig, Golden Turtle Gi *Gohan (Kid): Golden Great Ape Costume *Nappa: Golden Scouter *Android 18: Camo Bikini *Videl: Trendy Bikini *Hercule: Trendy Suit *Whis: Zeno Outfit Skill Set: Here you can customize all 8 moves of the character, four Supers, two Ultimates, an Awoken and Evasive skill. The available skills range from generic attacks that almost everyone is capable of, like Meteor Crash or Consecutive Energy Blast, to all the attacks from all their other presets, attacks they may have done on a single occasion or they would logically know but aren't on any of their presets or even "what ifs", like Nappa using Super Saiyan. These generally greatly increase character's movesets, but some characters, like Whis or Lord Slug were given very little, which makes it hard to justify using their custom preset. Stats: Here you can select from several different custom stat spreads. As a compensation for selectable super souls and moves, the basic stats are generally lower than what regular presets offer, with the sole exception being Hercule, whose custom preset no longer takes mook damage. Different stat spreads offer specialization in certain areas to improve them beyond what even the regular presets have, but reduce other attributes instead. Super Soul: Here you can select the mentor's Super Soul, much like moves you can select souls from all the character's presets, or other people's if they're in close relation to them or have similar power. Cell for example can use super souls from the androids he absorbed, as well as one of Vegeta and Piccolo. Unlike for CaCs and much like for their regular presets, mentors' charged Ki Blast type will not change with the different super souls. Category:Gameplay Features